Champion Of Your Heart
by explicitxo
Summary: Sasha Banks came into his life, and forever changed it for the better. On a night where Roman's championship is defended and retained, he decides to celebrate with the love of his life, and thank her in a unique way for being there by his side. Story driven one-shot & Requested. MATURE CONTENT


**A/N: I do not own the WWE or any characters listed. This is a requested one-shot. I really had fun with this story, so I hope you all enjoy!**

 **WARNING: Mature content is included in this story, read at your own risk.**

Her eyes watched the screen carefully, her hands brought up to her mouth as she scanned her boyfriend in the ring. All she felt was her heart rate increasing as he went for the cover. Her mind transmitting the seconds of the cover to minutes as she tried her best to stay calm. As the ref landed his hand for the third time on the matt, her eyes lit up as she gasped for joy.

The magenta haired beauty squealed as she jumped up and down, her eyes filling with tears as her boyfriend of six months music played signally he has retained his WWE championship. This was the movement where she knew, pushing him to his limits was worth it. Seeing him hold his hand up in victory, his grey eyes scanning the crowd with his gold piece in his hands made her smile brighter than before. This was the love of her life, and no matter what may happen, he will always be her knight in shining armor.

She sped quickly to the gorilla entrance as she tried to wipe her tears. She didn't want to ruin her makeup that coordinated perfectly with the dress he picked out for her. He told her to wear it tonight, which she didn't know why, but she followed his instructions that he left on a card earlier today with the dress laid out on their bed in the hotel room. She didn't mind it anyways because Roman had exceptional taste, and this dress was a prime example of it.

She heard the congratulations making her look up, her eyes landing on her boyfriend. His wet hair slightly in his face, skin shining, and eyes dilated to a beautiful shade of grey. As soon as he looked at her, and both their eyes landed on one another, she ran into his arms.

His tattoo covered arm holding his championship as his other scooped up his beautiful girlfriend, and swung her around. His immense strength making this possible.

"Roman.. You did it!" She said as she was placed down on her feet, her smile glowing as she wiped some tears of joy off.

His lopsided smirk forming as he pushed a strand of her extreme colored hair behind her ear. "Baby girl, we did it." He said before he kissed her lightly. His body being sent with electricity with just this light sign of affection.

Roman knew if he never had this woman in his life, he would of gave up. With all the amount of stress that being on the road was, he didn't think he'd make it through to the top of the mountain, until he met her. After the Shield broke up, God sent an angel his way, and her name was Sasha Banks. From the support she gave him every night to the amount of love they shared, it was enough for him to push to exceed his limits, and never give up. Just to keep that winning smile on her face, was enough to make him know he was doing the right thing.

Sasha blushed as she heard his sweet words. She looked up into his eyes that became a place of comfort for her. Her body relaxing under his stare.

"We need to celebrate!" She said as she grabbed his hand, and tried to pull his massive body with her, but that was barely possible making Roman laugh.

"My love, I already planned everything ahead." He said making her look back as she continued to hold his hand in her petite ones. Her eyebrow arching as she turned to him, his eyes raking over her body. "I see you followed the instructions." He said as he twirled her around, and let out a whistle making her roll her eyes.

The way the gold tone sequence body con dress hugged her frame, from her small waist to round bottom, she looked like a model who hopped straight out of a magazine. His eyes couldn't stop staring as the slit on the side of the dress exposed some more of her soft legs, the dress stopping mid thigh. Her feet adorned with five inch gold Giuseppe Zanotti heels that he bought for her on her birthday. The way the color bounced off her beautiful and flawless tan skin had him licking his lips, and thanking the man above for her.

"I mean, the dress was so stunning. I was confused as to why you wanted me wearing it, but I did want to try it on anyways." She said as she giggled lightly for her little guilty pleasure causing Roman to chuckle in his deep baritone sound. One thing Roman loved doing, was spoiling his baby girl. He didn't care if he needed to move mountains to keep her happy, as long as he could see her smile, he knows he won the biggest award, her heart. "But what do you mean you have everything planned?" She asked as she looked up to him, her eyes filled with curiosity with a light sparkle with the way the lights were reflecting against her deep chocolate orbs.

"Don't worry about it.. Just follow my lead." He said as he walked past her, but she stood in one place.

"No! Tell me, you know I can't wait for surprises." She said with a pout making Roman sigh as he shook his head. It was reasons like this that he loved her, she was just so undeniably cute without her even knowing.

"You leave me no choice." He said before scooping her up, and throwing her over his shoulder causing her to squeal.

"Roman! Put me down! My dress is riding up!" She yelled as she tried to break free, but his strong arms were no match to her.

"That's fine, it will be coming off sooner or later anyways." He said making her scoff as she had no other choice but to be taken like a little doll by the man she loved.

* * *

Sasha eyed the road as they pulled up to this luxurious five star restaurant that she would of never seen herself dinning at when she was a little girl. She looked over to Roman who killed the ignition of their Mercedes Benz before turning to look at Sasha, her eyes still filled with such curiosity.

Roman and Sasha never really did stuff like this often due to them both having tight schedules, so this was most definitely making the magenta beauty astonished in ways she couldn't imagine.

"You really did have this planned out." She said as she looked over to the valet employee, who was waiting for them.

Roman chuckled before grabbing her hand, and kissing the back of it. "I never am one to go against my words am I baby girl?" He said making Sasha blush before he got out of the car, and opened up her door.

The valet worker eyed the magenta haired woman up, and down, which did not go unnoticed by the Samoan as he snickered at the man's stupidity to eye what was his.

"My love." He said as he offered his hand out for her to climb out of the car carefully. Sasha came out, and enveloped her tiny hands in his as she nuzzled close to Roman. "Keep it safe." He said to the valet worker as he placed the keys against his chest, snapping him from his trance of Sasha.

As the couple walked into the restaurant, all eyes were on them. Women who wished she was Sasha shot eyes of envy toward her while men who wished they walked in Roman's shoes held nothing but jealousy toward him. Neither one of the pairing being bothered by the stares because the only thing that concerned them, was each other.

"I have a reservation under Reigns tonight, party of two." He said to the host who looked at her IPad, and smiled as she pulled up the reservation.

Sasha admired her man's beautiful features as his sharp jawline was visible with his hair sleek back in a low bun. His muscles contained in a black skin tight dress shirt, and his sexy round bottom filled his slacks. She was so in love with him, that just him breathing was enough for her to become mesmerized.

"Follow me." The woman said as she escorted Roman and Sasha, who were holding hands as they were the sight for everyone to see in the fancy restaurant.

Sasha watched as they got into an elevator making her look up to Roman in pure questioning. "Just relax, and let do my thing babe." He said as he looked down to her making her roll her eyes as she awaited for the elevator doors to open. Her heart in anticipation for what was to come behind the closed doors.

The elevator stopped causing it to ding, her eyes looking straight ahead as the doors opened to reveal the most romantic set up she has ever seen, her heart throbbing as she walked further onto the top floor level. The sky being the ceiling as she could see the city of New York right in front of her, the beautiful lights having her breathless. An expensive center table sat in the middle of the floor, that was covered in white and red rose petals. An array of different colored candles were lit, formed in the shape of a heart around the table making this unreal orange tinge fill the space.

"Roman… this is… oh my god.." She said as she turned to look at him, the two being the only ones on the top floor, the calm breeze soothing them into a peaceful tranquility.

"I had to get the best for my beautiful lady." He said as he walked over, and wrapped his arms around her waist, her smile forming as he kissed her forehead gently. The moonlight sprinkling natural glistening light onto their skin. "I wanna say thank you Sasha… for being there for me…" He spoke softly before pecking her lips, tears threatening to prick her eyes.

"I love you so much.." She whispered as she placed her hands on his chest. The two of them turning around to look out at the view, her body nuzzled neatly in his arms. "I love you more baby girl.." He said as he now held her hand, and led her to the table. The relaxing sound of the wind being music to their ears.

Sasha took her seat as she looked at the menu, her stomach started to grumble as she read the mouth savoring meals, but had no idea what to choose.

"There is no need for these love." He said as he took the menu from her hands making her scoff.

"I was reading that!" She said as she tried to get it back, but as she was fussing, the elevator bell rung again, but this time, a waiter who pushed a cart with an array of meals from appetizers, main course, dessert, and wines came out.

"Oh my god.." She said as the man approached in his tux. Her eyes staring at the meals, making her mouth water.

"For you two. A selection of the top requested meals and desserts. Also all the top wines to choose from, all at your finger tips. Please enjoy." He said before bowing, and walking away to the elevator.

"I know my lady loves to eat… a lot.." He said making Sasha blush and laugh with a little snort. It was true, whenever they were in their home, Sasha was always stuffing her face no matter what.

"Hey! My ass needs to stay fat somehow." She said making Roman chuckle, and shake his head. It was moments like this he fell in love with her even more if that was possible. She was just perfection in every sense of the matter, and all he wanted to do was have her in his arms for the rest of his life to call mine.

"You look so beautiful.." He said making Sasha stop mid bite, with a noddle coming out of her mouth.

"Oh no.. I look like a pig right now." She said as she cleaned her mouth with the red cloth, smudge of her nude gloss wiping off.

"I like it messy anyway." He said making her throw her napkin at him as she laughed. Leave it to her boyfriend to turn casual into sexual.

"To us, and the real reason I call myself a champion... because I have you in my life." He said as he rose his wine glass causing Sasha to blush uncontrollably.

"To us… with many more years to come for us to show everyone our undying love." She said as she picked up her wine, and hit it against his. The orange tinge from the surrounding candles bouncing off their skin, providing a touch of warmth as they enjoyed their gourmet meals.

….

"I swear.. I have never been this full in so long.. but there is only one more bite left.." She complained as she stared at the tiny piece of red velvet cheesecake on her square plate.

"I'll take it." He said as he let her place the fork piled with the piece in his mouth making her giggle.

"Aw babe, this is the first time I ever seen you break your diet." She said making him laugh as he shook his head.

"Tonight is special, lets keep it our hush hush secret." He said making her nod as she played along with the idea.

"I wanna show you something." He said as he got up, and offered his hand to her making her groan as she got up.

"I swear, this is how you know I love you.. never will I get up to walk with a full stomach." She said making him laugh as he looked over to her. She was so beautiful as she was unaware of him looking. Her hair flowing in the wind as he walked her over to the top balcony.

"This is so beautiful Roman.." She said as she looked out to the city lights. The way all the multiple colors flowed had her in awe. It made her feel like she was on top of the world in this brief moment, with the city under her.

"It really is…. But it still isn't as beautiful as you.." He said as he wrapped his arm around her, as she leaned against the thin railing. The two of their heartbeats in sync as their body heat radiated off one another. It was just them, and no one else existed.

"Baby girl..." He said as he pulled away and took her hand in his.

Sasha turned her head to look at Roman, and gasped as she saw him go down onto one knee. Her heart pounding as the stars looked down on them. Her eyes welling up as she looked deep into his grey eyes.

"Oh my god..." She said as she covered her mouth with her free hand, and tried her best to not cry.

"Sasha Banks… from the minute I laid eyes on you in NXT, I knew I met the one.. the way you entered into my life still to this day has me thanking the man above for blessing me with you.. You mean the world to me… without you I don't think any of this would be possible, and above all, without you, I feel like I would of never learned to love someone.. you made me realize true love exist… and I can not even see a future without you by my side…. Baby girl, my love, my soul mate, the love of my life, will you marry me?" He asked as he opened the red velvet box exposing the French-Set Halo diamond ring, that glistened under the moonlight.

Sasha couldn't help but cry tears of joy as she nodded. "Yes! Yes, I will marry you!" She said as she laughed as tears fell down her face.

Roman smiled as he slipped the ring onto her finger making her hold it up, her smile radiating.

"I love you so much!" He said as he got up, and picked her up bridal style, and swung her around. Her giggles filling the floor as their foreheads leaned on one another.

"I love you more.." She whispered before cupping his face, and kissing him. The world around them melting away as they savored this moment. Both their mouths exploring each other as the noises from the distant city played nothing but background sounds to the newly engaged couple.

"Mmm, now it is time for the final surprise.." He said as he placed her down, her body in his arms.

"There is still more! You are really a hopeless romantic tonight." She said as she smiled up to her fiance. His mouth forming a smile before leaning to kiss her softly.

"I try." He said before kissing her all over her face, starting from her nose, forehead, and then her cheeks. "Now lets go future Mrs. Reigns" He said before slapping her round bottom softly making her giggle as they left the restaurant hand in hand. Both feeling like they were on top of the world, and nothing could touch them.

* * *

Sasha followed Roman's lead as they entered a completely different hotel than what the WWE had them booked for. From the high ceilings, and the fountain in the middle of the lobby, it was clear this place was high end in all ways possible.

Roman held up a black key to the security guard, letting him know he was an exclusive member to the hotel, and that they didn't need a check in. Sasha held her man's hand as she walked into the elevator with him, the walls being nothing but mirrors.

"I swear.. your making me feel like a queen with all this special treatment." She said as she looked at her engagement ring in the mirror as it reflected with a dazzling light.

"We are just getting started." He said as he winked at her. The elevator stopped on the top floor, 89.

There was only one room on the floor, that had grand black doors, with two golden handles above the key pass. Sasha looked up to her fiance as he opened up the door, and held it for her.

"After you my queen." He said as she walked in utter awe. The room was not even a room, it was like a whole entire luxury studio.

In the middle was a California King sized canopy bed that had a white veil falling over it, and a massive mirror hanging above it. Red roses scattered on the sheets with white feathers as well. Candles were lit in every corner, on the bed side, making the room smell like warm vanilla. A hot tub placed in the middle with roses, and candles along with a plasma screen smack in the middle of the wall. A huge window still overlooking the city, but this time, it was much farther up. The whole space dimly lit, and the marble floors tinted with gold.

"My god.. Babe.. I feel like I'm in a fantasy." She said as she walked along the floors to the window, making her heels clack against it.

"Then I'm doing my job right.." He said as he came up from behind her as she watched the view, his hand wrapping around her waist as she placed her hand on the glass. Her ring causing her to smile as she was now an engaged woman to the man she loved, admired, and was emotionally attached to.

Sasha turned around as she looked up to him. His chiseled face structure fascinating her as usual. "So my fiance… wow.. I love saying that." She said with a cheesy smile as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I love hearing it.." He said as he leaned down, and kissed her passionately. Her body igniting as he ran his calloused hands softly over her naked shoulder. Her skin catching thrilling goosebumps as he bit her bottom lip slowly. Her knees going weak with just his mouth on hers.

"You look so damn good..." He whispered before kissing down her neck, lapping gently against her sweet spot making her mewl out his name.

"Mmm, Roman.." She moaned as she placed a hand over his head, as he continued to attack her neck with soft wet kisses. His hand skillfully snaked his way behind her dress, and pulled the zip causing it to fall down to a pool around her heels.

Roman pulled away from her after sucking on her neck, leaving a purple mark on her favorite spot that he knew so well over countless nights of him licking on it buried deep in her.

Sasha watched as his eyes raked over her black lace set that sculpted her voluptuous boobs and round bottom.

"I am so blessed." He said as he picked her up, and let her legs wrap around his mid section instinctively. Her squeal of excitement making his heart throb as he walked over, and placed her down on the bed. Her eyes finding her reflection on the mirror above her.

Her hair laid out on the bed, and her curvy body staring back at her. "See how perfect you are…" He said as he crawled over her, but left her face free so she could see all he was doing to her from the crystal clear mirror above.

Roman let his skilled tongue lick down her neck, to her two voluptuous breast, making her moan as a trail of his saliva caused a chill of pleasure to rush over her. His hand cupping her left breast before he kissed over the right covered one, the little bit of saliva wetting the material causing her nipples to harden.

Roman unclasped her bra, and threw it to the side. He balanced on his knees as he unbutton his dress shirt, and chucked it too. His tattoo, and glorious body making Sasha moan aloud as she was in awe under his glory.

She let her hands run over his abs as she played with the rim of his belt causing him to growl knowing she awoken his sex fiend.

He took her hands away and pinned it above her head. "I want you to watch me love every inch of your body, I don't want your eyes closing baby.. all eyes above at that mirror, looking at just how sexy you are writhing under my touch." He said in a deep husky tone making Sasha lick her lips as she nodded.

"Good girl baby." He said as he let his finger trace the lining of her breast before attaching his mouth on one of her hardened nubs making her moan as he let his tongue flick up and down in great speed.

"Ah! Yes Roman!" She moaned as she moved her hands to his head, and knotted them in his now loosened out hair.

Roman bite hard on one nub causing a mix of pain and pleasure before he kissed his way to her other one, and repeated the sucking, licking, and biting making her grind against his hips. Roman chuckled as he looked up to his fiancee.

"Someone really wants it tonight." He said as he pulled away, and looked up to her, her lips parted and her skin in a light sheen by just his light tongue motion. Just this man's tongue had Sasha's pussy soaked, and she loved every second.

"Please…" She begged, but he shook before kissing her lips softly.

"Not until I finishing loving you.." He spoke before kissing a trail down her tone stomach, her back arching as he was getting dangerously close to her wet mound.

Roman could smell her sweet nectar from where he was, and he could feel himself getting high off it.

"You smell so good baby…. My favorite scent.." He said making her look down now, and become mesmerized as she watched him bite the side of her panties, and pull it down her legs. His teeth lightly grazing her skin along with his scruff causing her to react.

"Roman please…." She begged as she felt her clit throbbing.

"Please what baby? Tell your fiance what you want, and I will give it all to you." He said as he let his finger glide over her slit making her moan softly.

"Plea-please …. eat me out…. Please.." She said as she bit her lips, her body screaming his name.

"With pleasure my queen." He said before he hooked both her thick legs over his shoulders, and swiftly let his tongue dart out, and attack her swollen clit.

"Fuck! Yes! Right there! Mmmm..." She moaned as her hand tangled in his hair as she looked up, and could see herself being feasted on from her fiance. Her ring glistening as she pinched her nipples, the scene so erotic that she could feel herself getting more and more turned on.

"You like that baby?" He whispered as he looked up to see her pinching her hard nipple, her mouth formed in an "o" as she moaned loudly. His two thick digits being inserted into her tight hole as she screamed as he pumped in and out of her.

"Yes! Oh fuck! I love it!" She whimpered as he curled his fingers, and continued to lap against her clit doing circular motions, and even spelling out his name on it. His fingers showing no mercy as wet noises from her pussy started to fill the room.

Sasha felt like she was going to faint with how good Roman's hands, and tongue were moving, and to see it all happening above her was driving her into complete ecstasy. She felt her stomach tighten as he started to suck on her clit hard.

"Ro-Roman… I'm so close… fuck!" She moaned as she arched her back, and threw her head back in complete euphoria.

"Mmm, yeah baby! Cum for me… let me taste my favorite flavor...my drug.." He said as he replaced his fingers with her tongue, inserting it deep in her.

"Roman! Ah! Oh my god!" She mewled as she felt like she was going to pass out as an earth shattering orgasm ripped through her body.

"You look so beautiful cuming… look at how stunning you look moaning my name.." He said as he watched her look at herself cumming in the mirror as he swallowed all her juices, leaving none to waste.

Sasha panted hard as she looked at Roman who had his lips wet with her nectar as he leaned in to kiss her causing her to taste herself, letting her body set ablaze. Roman started to rub her clit fast making her wet again, as she started to moan into the kiss.

"Thats it…. Loose control my love.. I wanna see you loose yourself.." He said as he passionately kissed her, stiffening her moans as he did not show mercy on her clit. Her legs shaking as she raked her nails on his back, his tattooed arm holding him up from crushing her tiny frame.

"Roman…. Please… I can't take it.. I'm gunna cum again..." She said as she felt a tear of pleasure slip from her eye. Roman kissed her face all over, as he felt her body shake all over.

"Its okay baby… cum for me again… I want you to go crazy until I please every pore in your body.." He whispered before biting her earlobe. His husky voice was enough for her to loose it as she came once again, but this time she tug her nails into Roman's back leaving crescent marks on him. Her cum spilling onto the white sheets as she shook and jerked in his arms.

Roman unbuckled his belt, and threw it before pulling down his pants and his briefs. Sasha was already breathless, and she felt like she was on the verge of a pleasure overload, but once she saw his hard cock, she felt herself get wet again. His dick was so big, and still to this day she questioned how she made it fit.

"Roman…." She whimpered as she felt him kiss her neck, and then forehead softly.

"Yes baby?" He asked as he knew what she craved for, but he wanted to hear it.

"Make love to me… I want you inside of me please.." She begged as she wrapped her legs around him, his cock brushing against her dripping pussy.

"Of course baby.." He said as he took her legs, and brought them up to her ears. Her dripping pink pussy staring at them in the mirror, and he just wanted to dive in.

He lined up his thick cock against her entrance, and pushed through slowly making them both moan in unison. Roman threw his head back as he growled, his eyes looking up at the mirror as he looked at his cock filling his fiancee, her eyes staring at it too.

Roman moved in a slow pace as he let her get adjusted to his large girth before picking up the pace, hitting her clit with every stroke.

"Fuck! Oh my god! Yes.. I love it… don't stop!" She moaned as she grabbed a fistful of the sheets, and her other hand going around his neck. His pace started to pick up as he looked down to his sexy future wife, the way she took his size in, and moaned about how much she loved it. Her walls wrapped around his throbbing dick had him growling under his breath.

"Fuck your so tight baby!" He said through gritted teeth. His dick bottoming out in her before pulling out, and just leaving the tip in just to repeat drilling into her.

Sasha's body bounced up against the sheets as he started to ram into her causing her to moan. Just as she was about to beg for more, he reached down to rub her clit causing her to mewl out in pure ecstasy.

"I'm going to cum!" She screamed as she felt her walls clamp down on his massive size making Roman clench his jaw as he pounded into the pussy he owned relentlessly.

"Cum on my dick baby.. I want you looking up at yourself." He instructed as Sasha opened her eyes to watch herself getting drilled into making her moan.

Roman sped up his pace causing her to loose herself for the third time as she raked her nails over his back, red streaks forming.

"Roman! Oh my god! Ah!" She moaned as she came all over his dick as he continued to ram into her as she tightened onto him.

"Fuck Sasha! I'm gunna cum! He roared as he slammed into her fully once more before emptying his hot cum inside of her walls. His body collapsing on hers as they both tried to catch their breath.

"That was.. amazing..." She said making Roman pull out of her, and pick her drain body up. He placed her naked body on his, as he laid down. Her head on his chest as she traced his tattoo. Her ring shining in its glory.

"I love you baby..." He said as he looked down to her, her eyes looking up.

"I love you more..." She said as she crawled up to his face, and kissed his lips softly.

Roman intertwined his hand with hers that had the engagement ring on, as she smiled into the kiss.

"Your my queen… forever and always." He whispered as he pulled the sheets over them. His lips kissing her forehead as she laid back on his chest, his heartbeat being listened to by her.

"And your my knight in shining armor… forever and always.." She said softly as she closed her eyes, and felt herself drift to sleep.

Roman smiled to himself as he placed a protected hand over her. He wasn't just looking at his fiancee, but his soul mate, future mother his kids, and the love of his life.

 **A/N : I had to fan myself after this... I loved this pairing so much! I really hoped you all enjoyed this slightly story driven one-shot! Thank you for reading! XOXO**

 **Please fav and leave a review. If you want a one-shot done, please PM me!**


End file.
